fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi Stars Precure
"Cloaked in shadows, we protect the light!" - Series tagline Shinobi Stars Precure '(忍星プリキュア ''Shinobu Hoshi Purikyua) is a hypothetical Precure season by Anzan and HackerEX. It premiered on Feburary 11, 2025. The series motif is ninjas and elements. Premise Shinobi Stars episodes Shinobi Stars movies Decades ago, a group of kunoichi fought against the Yoma Clan, a band of demons that could temper the darkness in human hearts, turning them into horrible monsters known as Kagemaru. After a fierce battle, the group was able to defeat the Yoma leader Yumihoshi and sealed her power into 13 Shinobi Stars that were scattered across the world. Years later at present, there lived a girl named Ran Hattori who loved the concept of ninja and often trained at her grandmother Kaede’s dojo. One day she was suddenly run into by a strange talking weasel that took off in a hurry. Following it through a hidden door inside the dojo, Ran encountered her grandmother and learned that she was the descendant of the Shinobi Stars Precure that once fought to save the world years ago. Over the years, the seal on the Yoma began to weaken and they escaped, now determined to recover their Empress’ power and subjugate humanity. With that, Ran and her friends must inherit the legacy of those lost warriors and defend the world once again. Characters Pretty Cure * '''Hattori Ran (服部蘭 Hattori Ran)/'Cure Sakura' (キュアさくら Kyua Sakura) A lively girl who is proud of her legacy as the descendant of Hattori Hanzo, and who regularly trains at her grandmother's dojo. She has a bad habit of speaking her mind without really thinking and can often be mistaken for a boy much to her dismay. As Cure Sakura, she draws on the power of flowers and light. Her catchphrase is "Wild!" (Yasei!). * Mizu Kasumi (水かすみ Mizu Kasumi)/'Cure Ocean' (キュアオーシャン Kyua Ōshan) An intelligent girl Ran met at school who loves drawing and being by the water. Her father is a marine biologist and she sometimes helps with his research. As Cure Ocean, she draws on the power of water. * Setchi Riku (せっちリク Setchi Riku)/'Cure Terra' (キュアテラ Kyua Tera) The star of the Starry Sky Academy soccer team and has a highly competitive nature. Outside the field however she loves to dance and spend time with her little brother Toma. As Cure Terra, she draws power from the land itself and can create earthquakes with her powerful fists and feet. * Hagane Naru (はがねなる Hagane Naru)/'Cure Steel' (キュアスチール Kyua Suchīru) The daughter of a metalworking family who loves working on various types of projects, however she can be a bit stubborn and hard to reason with when she really has her mind set on something. She is also the one who helped Kaede update the Heart Mixers as well as create many of their gear. As Cure Steel, Naru gains the power to bend metal to her will as well as generate a magnetic force. * Nenshō Rei (燃焼レイ Nenshō Rei)/'Cure Pyre' (キュアパイア Kyua Paia) A fun loving girl who loves fireworks and festivals. Her family owns a shrine that she sometimes works as a priestess at. Secretly, she is a big fan of the Sailor Moon manga, whom her grandfather dismisses as mindless entertainment. As Cure Pyre, she draws on the power of fire. * Arashi Kaguya (嵐かぐや Arashi Kagu ya)/'Cure Tempest' (キュアテンペスト Kyua Tenpesuto) A mysterious girl who fought alongside Kaede and the original Shinobi Stars team 50 years ago. She was possessed by a cursed crow mask not long before the group's final battle with Yumihoshi and became a Yoma named Kiyohime. After being freed she joined Kaede's dojo and helped train the other girls. She loves having fun and is both confused and delighted by the modern world but can sometimes get overexcited and run off on her own. As Cure Tempest, she draws on the power of wind which she can control at will. Allies * Hattori Kaede (服部楓 Hattori Kaede) - The former Cure Sakura and Ran's grandmother who fought against the Yoma 50 years ago and now owns her own dojo that also serves as the main base of operations for the Precure. Normally a strict teacher she also has a more playful side as well that loves to joke with her students and is near unstoppable in combat (this side usually comes out when she gets drunk). * Budo (武道) - A weasel fairy who guided the previous Shinobi Stars team years ago and fancies himself a master swordsman. While he can come off as a bit of a cantankerous old man he also has a habit of getting flustered easily, usually whenever someone compliments him. Can turn into a human form called Gaichu Itachi (害虫イタチ) and serves as Kaede's assistant at the dojo. * Hattori Seiji (服部誠二 Hattori Seiji): Kaede’s son and Ran’s father. A bit dense but a loving father and a decent martial artist in his own right, sometimes pops by the dojo to help his daughter train. Yoma Clan * Senugawa Edojidai (せぬがわ えどじだい): More commonly known among her subjects as Empress Yumihoshi, she is the leader of the Yoma Clan whose power was scattered during the battle 50 years ago and is now determined to regain her lost strength and take revenge on humanity. Often disguising herself as the principal of Ran's school she uses her influence to further corrupt any humans she sees with darkness in their hearts. Wears a mask resembling a Hitotsume-kozō but no one has ever seen her true face.... * Meijuro (明珠ろ): A skeleton like warrior based on a Gashadokuro who serves as Yumihoshi's main enforcer. He's a bit slow witted but loves a good fight, sometimes poses as a PE teacher at Starry Sky Academy named Dukori Masaki (づこり まさき). * Taīshirogane (タイ白金): A wolf like creature based on a Okuri-inu and an expert tracker who's usually the one sent after the Shinobi Stars. Very crafty and likes to utilize traps in order to throw the Precure off guard. Works at the school as a history teacher named Okami Inuki (狼居抜き). * Sowani (ソワニ): An alligator demon based on a Waniguchi. Dumb as a post and always hungry his purpose is to usually serve as a distraction to the Precure so that the others could accomplish their mission. He would later on defect to the Precure's side. * Hebisei (へびせい): A snake-like creature based on a Uwabami, Hebisei is the chief scientist of the Yoma Clan and loves to experiment on different things, especially living creatures as she gets a sadistic joy out of seeing others in pain. Works as a science teacher at the school named Suriza Naga (すりざ なが). * Kareiwa (か令和): A Karasu Tengu whose true form is a mask that possesses anyone who wears it. Cruel and unflinching, he loves tormenting his foes before he finishes them. When bonded to Kaguya Arashi, he was forced to use the girl's body as Kiyohime (清姫) due to her innate magical power mixing with his own\. After losing Kaguya, Kareiwa was given a new body and dedicated himself to destroying Cure Tempest. * Magatsuhi (マガツヒ): Shambling, faceless husks who were formally the remains of twisted human souls and now serve as the personal footsoldiers of the Yoma Clan. * Kagemaru (影丸): When a human with a wicked or otherwise morally weak heart is given a special Dark Star they are transformed into the most twisted version of their personal ideals and given tremendous power. Staying in this form for too long will eventually change them further into a massive monster. If the human is not purified in time or the purification isn't successful, a new Magatsuhi will be created and the human will (usually) be lost to their dark heart forever. Side Characters * Hattori Hana (服部花): Ran’s mother and an accomplished doctor in Hagakure. * Mizu Ike (水池): Kasumi’s father who was raised in America and works as a marine biologist. * Mizu Nami (水ナミ): A botanist and Kasumi’s mother, currently divorced from Ike but visits every now and then * Setchi Shindo (せっち新道): Riku’s father and biggest fan, comes to all her games but has a tendency to get overexcited. * Setchi Touma (せっちとうま): Riku’s younger brother. While they bicker occasionally, they overall have a strong relationship with one another. Touma shares his sister’s love of sports and dreams of becoming an Olympic athlete one day. * Hagane Tetsu (はがね てつ): A blacksmith who owns a shop in town and is currently training his daughter Naru to take over the family business * Hagane Haru (はがねはる): Naru’s mother and a fine craftswoman in her own right who often helps her husband out with his shop. * Nenshō Daigo (燃焼ダイゴ): Rei’s grandfather who owns and operates a shrine in Hagakure. A bit old fashioned and has a few moments of senility from time to time but cares deeply about his family and community. * Nenshō Saaya (燃焼さあや): Rei’s mother who works at the shrine with her father and daughter after her husband passed away a few years prior. Often paints portraits on the side as a way of earning extra money for her family. * Tobe Tohru (戸部徹): Shares an obsessive love of ninja to the point where he’s literally convinced himself that he is one. He often dresses up and refers to himself as “Hanzo” in honor of her ancestor, which can often get him into trouble. Has a crush on Ran but doesn’t want to admit it. * Narumi Nico (鳴海ニコ): Riku’s chief rival on the soccer field. The spoiled daughter of a rich family who thinks she can buy her way into success and looks down on those she considers “lesser” than herself. Items * Heart Mixer '''(心ミキサー Kokoro Mikisā): A pink and black device resembling a scabbard that each Cure carries on her belt. The Cures transform by dropping special '''Cure Stars (キュアスター) into a slot on the front before spinning it and shouting "Precure, Shinobi Storm!" * Doro Radio (どろラジオ): A communicator warn on the wrist that also acts as a radar that can detect Shinobi Stars and Yoma activity. It can also allow them to create smoke for them to escape * Sparkle Sword (スパークルソード Supākuru Sōdo): The standard weapon of each Cure that can be drawn out of the Heart Mixer after transforming. Different Stars can be attached to it for various elemental attacks. * Tempest Baton (テンペストバトン Tenpesuto Baton): A special weapon unique to Cure Tempest that allows her to control the wind and perform a variety of attacks. Locations * Hagakure (葉隠) - the Cures' hometown and main setting * Starry Sky Academy (星空学校 Hoshizora Gakko) - The school where the Cures attend and the secret home base for the Yoma Clan Trivia TBA Category:Shinobi Stars Precure Category:Fan Series